1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message display device and a computing device that display, in response to an event, the message associated with the event. The present invention also relates to a message display program storage medium in which a message display program is stored and to a computing program storage medium in which a computing program is stored. The message display program and the computing program are incorporated into a data processing apparatus and cause the apparatus to display a message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are programs that, in response to acquisition of an event, for example, at the arrival of the scheduled time or upon receipt of mail from outside, cause a data processing apparatus with a display section typified by a personal computer and a portable terminal to display the message associated with that event.
In addition to such a message display program, the data processing apparatus device executes various application programs such as a word processor, and thus frequently acquires an event while an operator is using an application program. If a message for the acquired event is displayed outstandingly for notifying acquisition of the event such that the message overlaps the screen for the executed application program, the message may interrupt operation of an operator and may lead to mistyping and incorrect operation of a mouse. On the contrary, if a small message is displayed near the corner of a display screen so that the message does not stand out, the problem is that the operator may find the message too small and ignore it or miss it.
One method to deal with such a problem is that a manner of displaying a message changes such that a small message is displayed at first, and then is enlarged gradually so as to be conspicuous. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-182130 discloses the technique in which a message display manner changes over the predetermined time. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-081021 discloses the method with a different purpose, in which a message is displayed under the condition that there is no key operation for the predetermined time, so that the message does not interrupt operation of an operator.
However, as circumstances under which an operator operates a data processing apparatus vary, even if a message display manner changes after the predetermined time, that manner may not satisfy every operator. It holds true also in a case where a message is displayed only when there is no key input operation. For example, if an operator is concentrating on operation such as a playing a game, the operator may not wish enlarged display of a message. Alternatively, if an operator is making a presentation using a presentation tool, even a small message obstructs the presentation.